valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Bright Amaterasu/@comment-184.161.193.34-20161224011559/@comment-26461551-20161225160711
To be honest, I'd probably use her over Wise Oracle too in most situations. She's just a single unleash, but with 5 procs and nulls, it's still RNG-reliant. With Bright Amaterasu you're ending fights way faster and with overkill on a consistent basis, use her with a multhit, buffers and a burst all like Fujisan or Elatha and LAW is a joke. On level 300 FAW, of course, Wise Oracle is probably a better choice to prevent being fielded unless you're using Nadeshiko as your buffer. But in the case of level 500 FAW which does not have field, you can achieve a reliable double (or even triple) multihit proc through Bright Amaterasu's all unleash. So, against level 500 FAW and LAW (both very good sources of points), I would probably use Bright Amaterasu over Wise Oracle or any single unleash. The ability to unleash all skills on your team twice within a few turns leads to some very powerful team compositions and fast/reliable kills that most all unleashers can't hope to bring with a measly 15% proc rate and one proc. Not saying Wise Oracle is worse, being able to unleash skills 5 times and protect the team is pretty amazing, but usually it's not really needed when you can just end the fight before the enemy even uses their skills to take you down, or in the case of level 500 FAW, when the skills are relatively harmless anyway. Looking at EH, obviously they're both very good unleashers, but I wouldn't immediately place Wise Oracle over her in terms of usefulness. Like you said, with two salvos on the team, an all unleash becomes extremely powerful. And with two all unleash procs activating your salvos and buffer if needed (meaning you can easily recover from having your buffs previously cleared), you'll more than often be ending the battle with a quick and reliable 25m overkill using Bright Amaterasu. But, Wise Oracle can have amazing use on teams like Letta + Oracle Chair/Celestial Oracle and a Passion salvo, which are admittedly some of the most solid salvo overkill teams around. Though regardless, the only free passion salvo is Mummu, and even worse for Cool element, there is only Daredevil. So for most players, I'm pretty sure a regular Hiraga/Musette Light salvo overkill team would be much more feasible than any team with Wise Oracle or Bright Amaterasu in it (unless you're okay with 20m overkill). In summary, in EH both cards wouldn't really perform better than my (and probably a lot of other player's) current Light salvo overkill teams, they are both situational outside of your basic FAW and LAW team compositions at the moment due to requiring cards that not a lot of players have without a specific UR ticket pull or summoning. However, granted you do have the cards to use them with, then yes, you can make some extremely powerful EH teams with them. But, my point is, in most other situations I would find myself using Bright Amaterasu's fast, two proc all unleash skill over Wise Oracle's slower, RNG-reliant, five proc single unleash. I am not discounting the usefulness of Wise Oracle's nulls against LAW, however, but I'm just saying that I'm sure Bright Amaterasu can, on average, achieve the same results in most situations, but faster.